


Much Better

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skye loves to sleep on the sofa, Ward always ends up on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute cuddling of our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Request written by skyewardsstan.

“Skye!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she giggled.

“Why do you keep doing that, babe?”

“It’s not me!” 

“I always end up like this,” laughed Ward from the floor. “My back hurts.”

“There, there,” Skye giggled, patting his head. She stood up and helped Ward to his feet. She tiptoed and kissed the tip of his nose before adding, “I still love you.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Ward replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. “But we gotta stop doing that,” he giggled.

“But I like it when we cuddle here,” she pouted, nodding around her to the sofas. “It’s fun, and warm, and cozy.”

“But I always end up on the floor!” Ward wined, pouting, too.

“Then we’ll try other ways, sweetheart,” said Skye. She kissed his lips before pulling him to the couch where he fell off earlier. Ward groaned, but Skye pulled out her puppy dog eyes at him.

“Come on, I’m freezing,” Skye hugged herself before fake-shivering. She patted the cushion beside her motioning for him to sit down.

“Why do you even choose to sit in smallest sofa? There’s like, a long one just there,” said Ward pointing across the room to the long white sofa.

“I like this sofa. And you know why,” she smiled at him, knowing that he knew she was talking about that certain memory that led them to being together.

_“Hey, what’s up, Robocop?” Skye looked up to Ward who stopped in his tracks to stand in front of the sofa she was sitting on._

_“Are you busy?”_

_“Hmm,” Skye burrowed her eyebrows together, pouted her lips, and pretended to think. “No, not really. No.”_

_“Can I tell you a secret?”_

_“Wow! Robo has secrets! Come on, tell me!” Skye squealed, clapping her hands. She moved to the farthest side of the single sofa, leaving a six-inch-wide space. She patted the space beside her, and said, “Come on. Sit down!”_

_“Skye, you know there’s a long couch there, right?”_

_“I’m too tired to stand up, SO. Come on, sit down,” she patted again._

_“Fine,” grumbled Ward. He picked up Skye bridal style, sat on the small sofa, and sat her on his lap. He put her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. Skye’s cheeks turned red in an instant when she saw his face inches from hers. She stared into his eyes and asked, “What did you wanna tell me?”_

_“I have this girl in mind. I’m starting to be compromised because of the feelings I have for her,” replied Ward as he stared back into her eyes._

_“What’s she like?”_

_“Well,” replied Ward. He lifted one of his hands to cup her face, then caressed her cheek. “She’s teasing, sarcastic, sometimes annoying, but she’s bubbly, fun, caring and loving at the same time. She makes everything better just by being there. She makes me better just by being there. She has this long beautiful curls that fall on her shoulder so elegantly,” Ward said as he let his hand fall from her cheek to brush her hair. “She has the this petite body that can make me freeze in my tracks when she walks in,” continued Ward as his hand fell on her waist, holding her tightly. “She has this lips that make me stare in awe whenever she speaks,” said Ward as he lifted his hand from her waist, to trace her lips. “And, she has the most beautiful brown eyes I’ve ever seen that can light up the whole world,” continued Ward as he caressed her cheek again as he stared lovingly to her eyes._

_“Do you love her?” whispered Skye._

_“Yes. Very much. She’s everything that matters to me now.”_

_“Can you tell me who she is?”_

_“Her name is Skye. She doesn’t have a last name, but I’m hoping that someday, maybe I could give her mine.”_

_“Oh, Grant,” gasped Skye. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and leaned forward so she was resting her chin on his shoulder. “I love you, too,” she whispered._

“Babe. You always pull that up whenever this happens,” whined Ward as he sat on the little space beside her. “That was months ago.”

“It was,” said Skye as she curled up beside him. “And I’m loving you more each day.”

“Nobody’s ever gonna love you the way I do,” Ward replied. He kissed the top of her head, and continued, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” answered Skye, then she leaned forward and kissed his lips. After the kiss, he hugged her tightly, and rocked her in his arms. After a few more shuffling in the couch, Ward was on his back, laying horizontally on the small couch. And Skye was laying beside/on top of him, with her back on the backrest of the couch. One shuffling led to another, and eventually, Ward’s back met the ground once more.

“See!” whined Ward from the floor. Skye rolled from the couch to land on top of him on the floor.

Skye giggled, “Better?” 

“Much better,” smiled Ward as he kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I love you,” Skye said, smiling down at him.

“I love you more.”


End file.
